Left 4 Dead:
by Bad Ass Zombie Killer
Summary: 14 year old Jake escaped to the Florida Keys with his group of survivors when the apocolypse hit.  When his friends die, Jake is alone... that is until he finds more survivors, contains OC'S that belong to ME.  Character submitions welcome.  2 PER PERSON
1. First Days

Chapter 1:

The First Days

I woke up and walked out of my room and into the living room. I turned the lights on and grabbed something to eat. Lauren was already awake and sitting at the table. She was reading a magazine that she had found last night. Jack was still in the bedroom sleeping. We had to handcuff him to the bed just to make sure he didn't become one of those things. The house had three bedrooms. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about me. I am Jake, and I lived in Cape San Blas, Florida. I am forthteen years old but I know how to shoot a gun. My dad used to take me to shooting ranges to let me practice.

"Morning."

Lauren greeted me looking up, her long blonde hair covering her face as she moved it away.

"Good Morning."

I replied. I sat down and started eating. Lauren stood up and walked into Jack's bedroom. I felt bad for Jack, he knew he was going to die, he just didn't know when. Lauren hasn't been crying about Derek anymore. Which is good, because I started to feel sad whenever she did. Lauren walked out followed by Jack. Jack has been quiet lately due to his bite. I noticed writing on the wall. It was in spray paint and permanent marker. "He's in room 10B." The walls read. "Stay away from him." I wonder who wrote on those walls anyways. Jack started to look pale. The house that was used as the safe room. I sat there at the table for a while. I basically spent the whole day reading and talking to Jack and Lauren.

"I have an idea."

Jack mentioned to us when Lauren and I were talking.

"We should try to barricade around this house."

"What, how?"

I asked grabbing my water.

"Like, put cars around the entrance."

"That would be hard; are there even enough cars around here to do that?"

"Sure, we just have to find them."

As Jack, Lauren and I walked around searching for cars, I wondered how bad of an idea this would be. It would work for a little while but the zombies would find their way through.

Hours of putting cars and trucks around the block was really weighing me down. My shoulders and arms were sore. I went inside the safe room and lay down on the couch. Lauren threw a bottle of water to me. She picked up my feet and put them on her lap as she sat down.

"Thank God that's over."

Lauren chugged her whole bottle of water. I handed her mine since I didn't really need it.

"Thanks."

She said breathing hard. Jack was still out there moving cars and setting up stuff. Jack and I made a plan to leave a big spot in the middle open so if need be we could have an easy escape. We put a car there so we can just tape the gas petal down and let it drive down the road. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but before I could, I heard a car alarm go off across the way. I knew right away that it would attract the hoard. I got up and ran to the safe house door and looked out. Jack was running down the street being chased by a horde of infected. I grabbed my hunting rifle and aimed at them. I shot all fifth teen rounds off at them. They fell to the ground dead. I was about to reload when I saw a sub machine gun lying on the table. Jack ran past me into the safe room. I ran towards the table and grabbed the gun. I started firing from my hip as the infected tried to grab me. I mowed down the whole line of them. I dropped my gun on the ground. I turned around to walk back into the safe room when I heard a screeching sound behind me. A zombie was running up the grass towards me. I pulled out my pistol and waited for the infected to get right in front of me. I fired my round off at the zombie. It dropped dead. I turned around and walked back into the safe room. I shut the door and looked at Jack who was drinking a bunch of water.

"Way to go Jack."

I poked fun at him. He just smiled and looked away breathing hard.

No one really felt like talking the rest of the day. Lauren broke the silence as she came back into the safe room.

"Hey Jake, come see this."

I got up and went outside. Lauren started climbing up a pile of tires by the corner of the building. She grabbed a rope that was hanging down from the corner and boosted herself up. I followed her up onto the roof. She sat on the roof looking at the city on the other islands. I sat down next to her. One of the tall buildings was on fire. It glowed orange in the night sky. The flames burned into the night sky.

We sat on the roof for a while before I called it a night.

As I lay in my bed, I hoped that things would get better around here. The next day was exactly the same way. Putting cars around this place was tough. I slept well that night though.

I woke up the next morning, I put my blue jeans on, and man they were dirty as hell. I put my green and white warm up jacket over my grey t-shirt. I used the warm up jacket every day. I looked at the Spartan logo. It was the logo of the Michigan State Spartans. They were a university located in East Lansing, Michigan. They were my favorite team. I had cereal, like usual. There wasn't much to eat but we still used what we had. Once Jack got up we would have to put more cars in the entrance again. Man I really hope he sleeps in. Lauren was asleep still in her bedroom. I sat there on the couch eating cereal for half an hour before Lauren finally came out. We said hi to each other and stayed quiet. I took my cereal out and sat down on the couch again. I took out my IPod and started playing a game. I didn't want to work today so I just tried to relax at least a little. Right when I turned my IPod on, Jack walked out of his room.

"Morning."

Jack just nodded his head. He started to get paler as the virus spread through his body. He grabbed a granola bar and then walked over to the table and picked up a Molotov and a pipe bomb.

"I'm gonna go check the other houses to see if I can find any other supplies."

Jack told me grabbing his shotgun.

"Want to come?"

I wanted to get out of this house and explore some of the places.

"Sure."

I replied grabbing the hunting rifle that was once Michael's. I thought we were going to push cars again but Jack surprised me.

"I'm coming to."

Lauren said getting up. Lauren grabbed her pistol from the table as she walked to the door. Jack unlocked the safe house door and walked out. He looked at his watch and said it was seven o'clock. I must have woken up early this morning, because I usually sleep much longer. The air was chilly as it hit my face. The month of May was the point where things started to get warmer in Florida. Jack walked down the driveway to the neighbor's house. Jack opened the door and shot his shotgun a couple of times. I walked in and saw two dead bodies on the ground where Jack had shot. Lauren walked to the kitchen to gather food.

"I'll keep guard."

Jack said standing by the door. I walked to the bathroom to see if I could find any medical supplies. I found some pills and a med pack. I put the pills in my pocket and strapped the med pack on my back. I heard a weird noise in the shower next to me. I looked in and saw a zombie. It tried to grab me but it fell to the ground. I shot it in the head with my pistol. I walked out and smiled at Jack. Lauren managed to grab some food that was still good. As we walked out I heard Lauren scream. I looked behind me and saw Lauren being grabbed by a rope. The rope was dragging her backwards towards the house. I looked up and saw the rope was attached to a mutated zombie. I aimed with my hunting rifle and shot the zombie straight through the head. The zombie exploded into a bunch of green smoke. Lauren ripped the rope off of her body and crawled away from it.

"What the hell was that?"

I asked looking at the rope. It wasn't a rope, but a tongue that the zombie grabbed Lauren with. "That's disturbing."

I murmured. We searched more houses but didn't find anything but food. We walked back to the safe house to take a break and unpack the food. Lauren decided to stay this time. I think it was because the zombie grabbed her with its tongue. So it was just Jack and I. Jack and I started to head for the condo complex next to the safe room. Jack started coughing like he was choking.

"Jack you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

We walked down the road and entered the complex. The place was filled with buildings that had a couple of apartments in them. There were zombies everywhere in there. They ran at us. Not walked, ran.

"Run!"

Jack yelled. I ran to one of the buildings and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Shit!"

Jack yelled.

"Make a circle!"

I did what he told me to do and ran down the road. The complex made a circle around the houses so we just ran down the road.

"Don't stop, keep running!"

We ran around the street until we came back to the first house. I picked up the rug and grabbed the spare key. I didn't actually know it was there, I just kind of figured. I put the lock in the door and unlocked it. Jack was hobbling behind me. I got inside and let Jack in right when the zombies were coming. I shut the door just in time. Jack sat down on a bench that was by the door and started coughing. He was getting sicker and he knew it.

"You still good?"

"Yeah."

I walked upstairs and looked out the window. Zombies were crowding around the door banging on it trying to get in. Jack came up and stood next to me. He opened the window and threw his Molotov out right into the zombies. The zombies caught on fire and started running around.

"Nice one!"

I said.

"What about the door though?"

I looked at the door and saw that it also started on fire. Jack ran into the kitchen and grabbed a fire hydrant that was in a cupboard below the sink. He handed it to me.

"Don't open the door just spray this on it."

I ran down the stairs almost tripping and walked to the door. The whole door was aflame and was spreading to other places. I sprayed the fire hydrant at the door but the flames wouldn't go down. The fire detectors started to go off. Jack ran by me to the back door and tried to block it with chairs and anything he could find. But it wasn't enough, the zombies broke through and tackled Jack. They started piling on him. He pulled a pipe bomb out of his pocket and held it.

"Run Jake run!"

He yelled. I didn't have a choice, it was stay and blow up, or leave and live on. I tried to twist the handle of the door but it was burning hot. I looked at my hand and saw it was black. I heard the beeping noise of the pipe bomb. The door was just as hot as the handle. I tried to kick the door down. The flames licked at my legs burning my jeans. I shot at the handle of the door and kicked it down. I ran as fast as I could out the door but it was too late. I heard an explosion and felt flames hit my back as I was thrown out of the building and into the street.

"Jake!"

I heard faintly threw my shock. Then there was blackness. I opened my eyes. I was dazed and could barely see anything. I looked at the building and saw a big dent in it and fire burning it. I lay my head down and stared up at the sky. I blacked out. I woke up and rolled over on my stomach. I pushed myself up and looked at the apartment building. It was still on fire from the Molotov that Jack threw. I need to get out of this complex. I stood up and looked behind me. I saw Lauren's dead body lying on the ground being eaten by zombies. Horror filled my body. One of the zombies looked up at me. I saw its black eyes and pale skin. It stood up and came after me. I looked down at the ground and picked up my hunting rifle. I shot the infected around her. I covered my mouth and tried not to vomit from the smell and the gore. I grabbed Lauren's pistol, med pack and pain pills. I stumbled down the road back to the safe house. I looked back at the apartment building.

"Jack you son of a bitch."

I smiled. Jack was a brave man, and I will never forget what he did for me. My hand still hurt from the burn but I tried to ignore the pain. I opened my pain pills and took a few. As I got to the safe house and opened the door, I wondered how Lauren got to the complex. Did she here the explosion and come to save me? Or did she try to just catch up with us and help? I opened my medical kit and pulled out some gauss. I wrapped it around my hand. I lay down on the couch and for the first time noticed the pain in my back. I must have fallen on it in the street. As I lay down on the couch, I realized that I was by myself. But I was too tired to care. I didn't know what to do. Jack and Lauren were both gone. I was alone and felt guilty about Jack and Lauren. I sat there for a while; I don't know how much time had passed. I felt tired so I decided to lie down. Sleep crept near; trying to sneak up on me. I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up the next morning feeling depressed. I let out a sigh and got up. I didn't even feel like eating breakfast. I went outside and climbed up on the roof. I saw the rope hanging on the side of the building. The rope tempted me. I wanted to live on, quitting wasn't an answer. I turned away and sat on the other side of the building. A bird flew above me, flapping its wings as it headed to the city. I sat there for a long time, just staring at the burning building. Sadness rushed through my body, knowing that I was alone felt bad. I wasn't helpless; I could hold my own just fine, but no one to watch my back or to help me when I needed it. I finally decided to get down and go inside. By the time I got in, it was already night time.

I sat on the couch looking around the room. I looked on the mantle over the fire place where a bunch of pictures were. The pictures were of a family that must have lived here. I saw a man in the pictures that I might have killed. That probably sounds weird but I mean an infected. I walked outside with a flash light and looked at the many dead bodies. I found the same man that was in the picture. I took the picture out of the frame and put it into the man's pocket. I threw the frame somewhere into the trees where I heard it smash. I walked inside and fell asleep in my bed. I had no clue what I was gonna do tomorrow. I had a dream about this time I went to a carnival called Whispering Oaks. I remember the rides and the cotton candy. I went there a couple of years ago but haven't been back since. Then I heard talking interrupting my dream. It was a man's voice. "Man there is a lot of food in here."

"Wait, who's that?"

A woman's voice said. I opened my eyes and sat up as fast as I could. I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour. I saw a woman and a black man standing in front of me. The girl was pointing a pistol at me. All three of us were silent for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"Hi."

It was the only thing that came to mind.

"Thank god."

The girl said putting her gun down. She walked to the kitchen and got a soda out of the fridge. "Hello." The black man said reaching his hand out.

"My names Louis."

He was wearing a white dress shirt and a red tie which was torn up. The girl walked over to Louis and handed him a bottle of water.

"And this is Zoey."

"Hi."

She said. I heard a door open and watched a man walk out of it. He stopped when he saw me. He was also drinking a bottle of water. He put the bottle down.

"I always knew you two would have kids someday."

The man snickered at his joke as he walked into the kitchen.

"And that dumb ass over there is Francis."

Zoey said motioning towards the kitchen. I watched as "Francis" grabbed a poptart and sat in one of the chairs.

"And you are?"

Louis asked smiling.

"Jake."

I said holding out my hand. They both shook it.

"Nice to meet you.

Louis said.


	2. Survivors

**A/N: **I know I just uploaded the first chapter but I couldn't wait to upload the next ^_^

Just to let you guys know, I'm somewhere between the age of 12 and 15 but I'm not saying which creepers. So that explains my writing skill . So here it is, the second chapter *Bows

Chapter 2:

Survivors

I felt this terrible pain in my hand and in my back. I opened my eyes and looked around. Zoey was reading Lauren's magazine at the table with Louis sitting across from her. Zoey had dark brown hair and green eyes. They both looked over at me.

"Hi."

Zoey said looking at me.

"Hi."

I looked at my left hand and looked at the bandage on it.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked. I felt the worst I have in a while.

"Like crap."

I replied.

"Well you got a bad burn on your hand and some on your back."

I noticed the pain in my back again. It wasn't bad but it still hurt. I looked at my hand again and noticed it was still covered by a bandage. Health packs were stacked on the table with my hunting rifle and my pistol. Francis walked to the table and sat down next to Zoey. He had a bag of potato chips in his hand. I got up and cracked my back and my neck. Louis moved over so I could sit next to him.

"Can I look at your hand?"

Zoey asked. I put my hand on the table and let her look at it. She lifted up the bandage which made it hurt like a son of a bitch. Francis offered Louis a potato chip. Louis waved off the offer and stuck with his water. Zoey took the Health pack off her back and wrapped my hand up. Francis watched us as Louis took in the scenery.

"There."

Zoey said putting her health kit on her back.

"Thanks."

I replied. Wow she did a way better job than me.

"Now you can play dress up with each other."

Francis laughed getting up. Zoey rolled her eyes. Louis had a smirk on his face. Francis had sleeves of tattoos on his arms. He had a black vest and black pants on. He looked like a biker. He looked at me with a serious face as he walked back into the bedroom. He shut the door as he entered. Zoey and Louis looked at each other than got up and quietly walked into the bedroom without saying anything. I listened to hear what they were saying.

"We can't just keep him."

Francis said.

"Well we can't just leave him hear."

Zoey argued.

"Sure we can."

We can just leave him some food and a gun. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I heard yelling and then some footsteps. Zoey stormed out of the room and walked into another one. The door opened and I saw Louis emerge. He walked up to me.

"So… kid, how would you like to stick with us."

"Well I have nowhere else to go."

I replied.

"Sounds good." Louis said smiling and getting up. He walked across the room into the bedroom where Zoey went into. She had her hair in a ponytail but some hair snuck out in the front. She sat down at the table next to me. She was still upset but Louis managed to cheer her up by telling her and me about a guy he used to work with who punched his boss and poured hot coffee on him. After that the man stormed out of the building pushing a news reporter to the ground that was doing a report about the company. Zoey and I both laughed at it. She seemed to be happier now. Francis walked out of his room and grabbed his shotgun from the counter.

"Where are you going Francis?"

Louis asked.

"Go screw yourself Louis."

Francis walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"What a dick."

Zoey said.

Francis came back at nine o'clock tonight, still mad about the fight with the others. I was gonna say something friendly and try to start a conversation with him but he scared the shit out of me.

"I'm taking a walk."

I said getting up from the couch. I needed some fresh air to blow off the dust of the day.

"Can I come?"

Zoey asked.

"Sure."

"Me to?"

Louis asked.

"The more the merrier."

I kind of wanted to go by myself but I guess I needed to get to know these people before I went with them. I didn't fully trust these people but what else could I do. I grabbed my hunting rifle and slung it around my back. Louis grabbed his machine gun and Zoey her pistols as they walked out the door. Francis was still in the bedroom. I knocked on the door and opened it. He was sitting on his bed reading a book about survival.

"Francis want to come with us?"

He just gave me the middle finger without even looking at me.

"I have a feeling he doesn't want to."

I smirked closing the door.

"He just needs to get to know you."

Louis said positively. Louis seemed like a positive kind of guy. I saw a zombie standing at the end of the street. It didn't seem to see me so I raised my rifle up confidently, aimed, and squeezed the trigger right as the zombie turned around. The bullet hit him right between the eyes.

"Nice shot!"

Zoey said patting me on the back.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?"

Louis asked me with his cheery voice.

"Well my dad was a cop and used to take me to gun ranges to help me practice."

Zoey got an upset look in her face. Louis immediately put his arm around Zoey. She stood there, looking at the safe house. She looked bewildered, and then sadness turned to aggression. She had a look of pure anger in her face. She charged towards the safe house and threw open the door.

"Zoey wait!"

Louis seemed to know exactly where she was headed. Louis and I ran into the safe house and watched as Zoey walked over to Francis who was eating his chips. Zoey had hate in her face, like she would hurt anyone in her path. Francis turned around and was about to say a nasty comment when Zoey punched him in the face. Francis stumbled backwards and held his nose. Blood dripped down his chin. Wow, I didn't know Zoey could hit that hard. Louis held Zoey back from coming after Francis.

"What the hell was that for?"

Francis looked like he was going to hit her back.

"You know what it was for!"

I stood in front of Francis to make sure he wouldn't go after her. Zoey elbowed Louis in the stomach and ran after Francis. I blocked her path and stood my ground. Big mistake! She ran into me with her shoulder and jumped on Francis. I lost my breath as I fell to the ground. I looked over at Louis who was holding his lower stomach in pain. I heard screaming as Zoey hit Francis repeatedly. Zoey was really taking her anger out on him. Francis is a tough biker isn't he supposed to be strong or something? I regained my breath and got up. I tore Zoey off of Francis and threw her to the ground. I tried to get Francis up and told him to go into his bedroom and lock the door. Zoey got back up and threw me onto Louis who flinched in pain. She started hitting Francis again.

"Are you ok?"

I asked Louis.

"Yeah, fine."

Louis struggled to get up. I threw Zoey off again and pinned her to the wall.

"Zoey stop!"

I yelled. She made her hand into a fist and punched me in the eye. I rolled off of her and fell to the ground again. I couldn't see anything out of my left eye. Louis grabbed Francis and brought him into one of the bedrooms and locked the door. Zoey started banging on the door.

"Let me in Louis!"

"Zoey you have to calm down!"

Louis begged. Zoey looked over at me. An evil smile crossed over her face.

"Give me your gun."

She said. I looked over at the table and saw that there weren't any guns on it.

"No."

I said trying to sound assertive.

"Give it to me!"

She demanded. I felt the pistol in my holster and made sure it was secure.

"Give it!"

She yelled. She dove on top of me and pinned me to the ground. She tried to grab for the gun but I grabbed her wrist and held it back. I used all my strength and threw her off of me. She rolled on the floor and hit the coffee table. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her. She knew she wasn't going to get the gun. She started to cry as she lay up against the wall. I sat there for a while, pointing the pistol at her. This girl must be emotional or something because she's crazy. She was still crying. How long is she going to cry? I put the gun down and felt my eye. It hurt at the touch. I got up and walked over to the fridge. I got a can of soda and put it on my eye. I put my pistol back in my holster and sat on the couch. I held the can of soda to my eye. Zoey stopped crying and started wiping her eyes.

"Sorry I had to point the gun at you."

She didn't reply. She got up and sat next to me on the couch. Why was she coming over here? She raised her arms. I tried to block her hit but felt her arms wrap around me. She was hugging me. She started crying again.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

She said still tearful.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that bad."

I felt my eye again.

"Let me see."

"No it's fine."

I said trying to explain that it didn't hurt that bad.

"No, let me see."

I tried to push her arms down denying her but reluctantly stopped resisting. She looked at my eye for a little bit. She got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked over at Francis' room and saw that it was still closed. If I were him, I would stay there for as long as I could. Zoey walked back with a wet towel. She tried to wipe the blood from my eye.

"Ow."

She touched my eye pretty hard and it hurt like hell.

"Sorry."

Louis opened the door and looked out. I saw Francis looking cautiously behind him, his nose still bleeding. Zoey looked at them, still angry at Francis for whatever he did. Francis hid behind Louis. Zoey looked back at my eye trying to get the blood off. Louis walked out of the room still holding his lower stomach. He walked over to the table and tossed Zoey a med kit.

"Thanks."

She opened the med kit and reached for medical tape and some gauss. Louis also grabbed a health pack and brought it into Francis' room. Zoey started taping gauss around my eye.

"You hit pretty hard."

I said feeling the bandage on my eye.

"I'm really sorry; I just wanted to knock Francis into next week."

She probably didn't realize what she was doing. I was about to ask her what Francis did but I thought I better not.

"Ok I'm done."

She said putting the rest of the gauss back in the med pack.

"Thanks."

I replied.

"Just don't touch it."

She added. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There was a thick bandage around my eye. I walked out and ran into Francis who thought I was Zoey. He stepped back.

"Thanks for helping me man."

"I owe you one. And I'm sorry I stopped you guys from having your dress up."

I couldn't help but smile. I walked down the hallway back to the living room.

This block was the only one we have secured so far. But zombies kept finding ways to walk through somewhere. They didn't know we were in here but they somehow stumbled through a backyard or something. The infected just seemed to mindlessly walk around places waiting to come across there next meal. I was reading the survival book that Francis had. It was pretty useful. Louis went to bed around eleven o'clock, so that just left Zoey Francis and me. Zoey has been trying to avoid Francis for the whole day.

"Zoey can you pass the chips?"

Francis asked her. She just ignored him.

"Zoey can you please pass the chips?"

I asked.

"Sure."

She said kindly handing me the bag. Francis had a look of bewilderment on his face. He hated people ignoring him. I tossed the bag of chips to Francis who took his anger out by squishing the bag. I would hate to be those chips. Zoey who was reading a gossip magazine looked over at me. Her face read not to pass the chips. I wanted to go to bed but I thought I better not leave these two alone. Francis decided to go into his bedroom to get away from Zoey. He got up and walked into his room as he said good night to me. He didn't say anything to Zoey. I decided to lie down on the couch and try to sleep.

"Jake, do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight."

She tried to be as nice as possible to make up for the hate between her and Francis.

"Nah I'm good."

"But the couch is not very comfortable, don't you want to lay on a soft bed."

"No thanks, you need it more than me."

"Ok then."

She got back to reading her magazine. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. It felt like forever went by.

"Do you ever think about why we're here?"

Zoey asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

I was confused by the question.

"Like, is this our destiny, or are we all just leaves blowing in the wind?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe someone might come along and push the leaf along."

That was the only answer I had for her. Zoey got up and said good night. Zoey's question got me thinking. Francis came out of his room and sat up against the wall and kept watch. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Joy Ride

**A/N:**

(DumbDuck92) – Yes, you can send me a private message with your character details or put it in the replies if you're lazy. :P

Dead Line for Character Submissions: **Chapter 10**

And thanks for the reviews, they make me feel good! ^-^

Chapter 3:

Joy Ride

"Come on Jake, up and at 'em."

Zoey shook my shoulder trying to get me up. Man I really don't want to get up right now.

"You know I can just throw something at him."

Francis told her.

"You do and I'll kill you."

I hope he is joking, because he could probably throw pretty hard. I heard some rustling and then something fall on the ground.

"Don't do it Francis."

Zoey warned. I panicked and sat up. I felt something wiz by my head and then heard glass shatter to my right.

"Way to go Francis!"

"Son of a bitch."

Francis cursed just loud enough to hear. I looked next to me and saw a football lying on the ground next to a shattered lamp.

"Now I see why Francis didn't play football."

"Hey, it slipped out of my hands."

Francis tried to make excuses but I knew he wouldn't take offense to it because of what I did for him. Man my eye still hurts from that. Zoey felt really bad for hitting me; I could tell by the thoughtfulness she has shown towards me. I sat up and looked at the book I was reading last night. It was supposed to be some zombie guide or something but it was full of bullshit. Nothing was true about it, zombies don't walk, they run, and it said a machine gun was one of the worst weapons to use against them. I slid the book back into the bookshelf.

Louis made pancakes and bacon that morning and boy did that taste good. Francis ate a couple plates worth and made sure there weren't any leftovers. Louis and Francis wanted to scavenge around the neighborhood just to make sure there wasn't any infected roaming around.

"Are you sure your leg is ok Louis because if it hurts then I don't want you to go."

Zoey worried about Louis. For the first time I noticed Louis had limp.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Louis reassured.

"Don't worry so much Zoey, he's fine."

Francis just kind of figured everything was okay. He didn't have a worried or concerned thought in his mind most of the time. Louis tied the health pack onto my back. Francis handed me my hunting rifle and a pipe bomb.

"This could blow something up."

I mumbled. I strapped Louis' health pack onto his back.

"You guys ready?"

Francis asked standing at the door. I really didn't want to kill any infected right now. I learned to get used to it and actually enjoy it once and a while. But you do what you have to do. Thoughts flew through my mind as Francis took the metal bar off the door and opened it. I blocked the sun out of my eyes. I didn't see any infected but stayed cautious. Louis fired his assault rifle down the street at some infected. I noticed a big maintenance building down the road. Zoey and I walked down the road to the entrance. The cars were still there blocking the entrance.

"How long did it take you to do that?"

Zoey asked her green eyes locked onto mine. It felt like forever trying to move those cars.

"It took a couple of days. Since the gate was already in front of the entrance, we just needed to put cars around it so the infected couldn't go around."

"Good thinking."

She smiled and looked behind at Francis and Louis who were checking out the maintenance building.

"Jack had the idea."

Zoey looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Who's Jack?"

I remembered that she didn't know who he was.

"Oh, forgot you don't know him."

I walked down the street towards Louis and Francis. Francis was trying to pick the lock on the door.

"God damn it this door is impossible to open."

Francis got frustrated and kicked the door. It made a cracking sound. Francis raised his eye brows as an idea popped into his head. He picked up his shotgun which was laying on the ground next to Louis and shot at the door a couple of times. The door started to fall apart as the bullets flew through its exterior. He reached his hand through the open area and unlocked the door. He smiled as he opened it.

"Damn Francis."

Louis looked impressed as he walked inside.

"Who knew dumb could be so smart." Zoey smiled as she followed Louis.

"Hey!"

Francis didn't look to happy at the comment. I laughed and followed Zoey. Francis shut the door behind him. It was pitch black except for the light flooding in through the open area in the door. Louis turned on his flashlight and led the way. I saw an axe hanging on the wall next to a fire hydrant. I picked up the axe and strapped it to my back. I always used to practice throwing knives and stuff at home just out of complete boredom. I wonder if I could throw this. There was a set of stairs that we walked down to the bottom level.

"There's the electricity box."

Louis pointed to the corner of the room. The box was big and looked like it controlled everything in the neighborhood.

"Zoey you want to help me with the box?"

Louis asked opening the box.

"Sure."

Zoey opened some doors and looked inside for any supplies.

"The kid and I will look outside."

Francis said snorting. I was offended because I was called a kid even though I was fourteen. I opened the door next to the electrical box and walked out into a road. The road had cars all over the place. Dead bodies leaned up against walls and strewn all over the place. I tried not to look at them as I walked into a small shed. The shed had a couple of lawn tools in it. Francis picked up a crowbar and rolled it around in his hands.

"This will work."

He smiled as he walked out back onto the grass.

I heard a small hissing sound that was barely noticeable. Francis heard it to and stopped walking. Suddenly, the sprinklers started and covered us in water. One caught Francis in the face and knocked him backwards. I rolled on the ground laughing. Even if I was being pelted by water it was still funny to see Francis get his. I sat there on the ground laughing my ass off.

"Jesus Christ someone turn these sprinklers off!"

Francis tried to get up but fell. As if the gods had answered, the sprinklers turned off and went back into the ground. Francis tried to get up but slipped and fell back down. I pulled myself off the wet ground and tried not to fall down like Francis. I walked over to him and tried to help him stand up but he just pulled me down with him.

"I hate sprinklers."

Francis was frustrated as he and I walked to a small house that was on the corner of the street. Francis angrily shot down the door when we got there. The house was small and didn't have anything useful in it. We checked the next one and had the same result. We disappointedly walked to the next and last one. Francis opened the door which was unlocked for some reason. I didn't really expect anything to be there but surprisingly found a bottle of pills.

"Pills!"

I yelled out to Francis and then tossed the small bottle to him because he was carrying the supply bag.

I picked up a baseball bat to bring back to Louis. As we walked outside I noticed something white out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a golf cart that was sitting in the garage.

"Francis look."

I pointed to the garage.

"Holy crap."

Francis looked excited.

"Want to ride it?"

He asked me with an excited look on his face.

"Totally!"

Man I couldn't believe our luck. Francis got into the driver seat. I sat down next to him.

"Yes."

The biker smiled as he turned the keys.

"Who leaves keys in a golf cart?"

I asked laughing.

"Someone who's dead."

Francis put his foot on the gas and the cart started and was in good condition. It was electric so it didn't make much noise. Francis drove it down the street towards the maintenance building. Francis stopped the cart in front of the door. We waited for Louis and Zoey to come out. The street lights turned on as well as the electricity in all of the houses. Man I couldn't wait to see the look on Zoey's faces. Francis looked over at me as we waited. We locked eyes for a moment before I turned my head. One thing I learned about Francis is to never look him in the eyes. My jacket was soaked from the sprinklers and it was starting to get uncomfortable. I saw the street lights flicker on as well as the lights in the other houses. It was so boring just waiting there. I took my mind off of being bored and looked around the cart. There was one of those Hawaiian hula girl bobble heads on the dash. Man I hated those things, but I don't want to sound like Francis.

The back had a bunch of golf clubs and tennis rackets that were packer into bags. Something yellow caught my eye as I looked around. A box full of tennis balls was sitting in the back trunk. I tapped Francis on the shoulder and pointed to the box.

"Francis look at what I found."

Francis looked at the box and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Francis' smile was growing bigger by the second.

I looked down at my baseball bat and held it up so Francis could see it.

"I'm thinking exactly the same thing."

I got up and tossed Francis the baseball bat as I took the box of tennis balls out of the back. I set the box on the street and grabbed one of the balls. Francis swung the bat a couple of times to warm up as I stretched my arms. Francis nodded his head to let me know he was ready. Man it's been to long since I've played baseball. I threw the ball to Francis who swung but missed the ball completely. I laughed as he reminded me of Kevin.

"Hey shut up, it was just a practice swing."

Francis' feeble attempt at an excuse was pathetic but funny.

I threw the ball and again Francis missed. I laughed again.

"Francis you suck at baseball."

"Hey shut up!"

I was still snickering as I threw another ball that was straight down the middle. Francis hit the ball on the sweet spot and crushed it. The ball went flying and hit one of the houses. Francis laughed victoriously as he smiled at me.

"Look whose laughing now."

Man I hated when people did that but I guess I deserved it.

I heard a scream and watched a zombie run over to the side of Francis. Without even looking Francis pulled out his pistol and shot the thing in the head. He swung his bat a couple more times.

I just shrugged and threw next ball. It was exactly the same as it went flying and hit the side of the same house.

"Francis stop you're hurting the house."

I laughed and went to go pick up a couple more tennis balls when I spotted a real one. I quickly grabbed it and hid it in my pocket.

"The house deserves it, it's purple."

"I hate purple."

I laughed and threw the real baseball.

"Of course you do."

The ball hit the bat and flew back at me.

"Whoa!"

I ducked just in time as the ball flew over me. Man that ball could have taken my head off. I turned around just in time to see the ball hit a wandering infected directly in the temple.

"Headshot!" Francis cheered as he grabbed my hunting rifle and waited for it to get up, but it didn't.

"Wow Francis, you killed it!"

"Holy shit I did!"

"Wow that is the best zombie kill I have ever seen."

I have to admit, it was a pretty impressive kill. I walked over to the box and picked up the last ball. Damn he was almost as good as Jeremy. I should probably feel sad about them but I was having such a good time. Francis walked back to his spot and swung his bat a couple of times before putting it on his shoulder. I threw the final ball. Francis shanked it and the ball went towards the maintenance building just as the door opened. My heart raced as I watched Louis walk out of the doorway.

"Hey guys- whoa!"

The ball hit the wall just above Louis head.

"What the hell?"

Francis snickered.

"Louis you almost got your head taken off."

Louis shook his head as he walked back into the building.

"He's not the only one." I murmured as I walked back to the golf cart.

"I can't believe he didn't notice the golf cart." Francis said sitting down in it.

I took the golf clubs and tennis rackets out of the back and threw them into the yard of one of the houses. I sat in the cart and waited for Louis and Zoey to come back out. Francis put his feet up on the dash and kicked the bobble head off. I guess he hated it to.

"Man I don't know why I didn't play baseball when I was a kid."

Francis looked at the zombie he just killed and smiled.

The door opened again with Zoey walking out. Louis was behind her hiding just in case any tennis balls came flying his way. Louis looked at the wall behind him where the tennis ball had almost hit him. Zoey stopped when she saw us sitting in the golf cart. Louis blindly bumped into her. "Where did you get that?" Zoey asked looking surprised. Francis motioned for them to get in. Louis got an excited smile on his face as he walked passed Zoey and got in the back seat. Everyone looked at Zoey.

"Well, are you coming?" Francis asked.

Zoey smiled and walked to the cart and sat next to Louis. Francis drove down the street and ran over the dead infected that he had recently killed.

"This is so cool!"

Louis said hanging his head out of the side.

"What you've never been in a golf cart before?"

Francis asked plainly.

"No, I have, it's just… it feels better today," the business man said sitting back down.

"After all the fighting we did, it's just nice to relax."

I gave Louis the baseball bat as we drove down the street. He hung out the side and hit the infected that we drove by.

We drove up and down the streets all day switching drivers. When it came to my turn, I thought it would be kind of hard but it was actually really easy. I tried to avoid hitting the infected but accidently hit a couple. Hitting to many infected would no doubt damage the golf cart after a while. You should have seen the look on Francis' face when it was Zoey's turn to drive. I guess he's a stereotype. Zoey was actually a better driver than Francis, but he still wanted to drive.

There were more and more houses the farther we went down the street. It was the same with the infected. Infected started following us down the street. We just ignored them and tried to have fun. Even in a zombie apocalypse there is time for fun. I looked behind us which made me double take. Hundreds of infected all chasing us. It scared the living hell out of me. I just sat there staring at all of them following us. Louis, who was sitting in the seat behind me, saw me staring and looked behind us.

"Holy shit."

Louis was just as scared as me. He stared in awe, not knowing what to do.

"Uh guys…"

"Yeah?" Zoey asked happily. I hate to wipe the smile off her face but they had to know.

Francis and Zoey did the same as Louis and I and just stared. We sat there, just watching. Louis turned around and faced the front.

"Look out!"

The rest of us turned around and saw a mountain of garbage cans in the way. Francis slammed on the brakes just in time. We all got out. Why was there a pile of garbage cans in the middle of the road? The pile was huge and covered the whole road. The rest was fenced off so we couldn't get out. The only way out was to climb over them.

"Go!"

Francis yelled turning around and firing his shotgun. Zoey and Louis pushed me up the cans. I heard a machine gun fire behind me as I climbed higher and higher.

"Fire in the hole!"

I heard Louis yell as he threw a pipe bomb as far as he could.

I climbed to the top and turned around. Zoey and Louis were close behind me half way up. Francis was at the bottom starting to climb just as the pipe bomb blew up. The infected started running back to us. Behind me was a bunch of trash bags. I helped Zoey and Louis up and then pulled my hunting rifle off of my back. I started firing until my magazine was out of ammo. I dropped it and pulled out another one. Francis got to the top and pulled out a Molotov. My heart was racing as I continued firing. Francis tossed his Molotov down at the bottom of the mountain of cans. We stood there; side by side watching them all burn. The infected screamed and moaned as they burned.

"Man I love that smell."

Francis smiled and reloaded his shotgun. Francis was a strange guy, but I guess everyone gets a little strange after you've been attacked by zombies for the past month. Either that or he's always been strange.

"Hunter!" Louis yelled.

"What's a hunter?" I asked.

An ear piercing screech that sounded like nails on a chalk board broke the somewhat silent night (besides the sound of burning undead of course) as a hooded creature on fire flew through the air and tackled me. I fell down the pile hitting the bags with the creature still on top of me. It started tearing at my abdomen.

"Get this thing off of me!"

I yelled trying to push the thing off. The infected was to strong and it kept clawing me. I saw bright red blood flow onto my grey t-shirt. The pain was unbearable as I tried to push the hooded creature back. I pushed the infected's hood down in front of its face. The "Hunter" grabbed the hood and tried to get it out of its face. Louis jumped down and hit the thing with the butt of his gun. It fell to the side making a screeching noise. Zoey and Francis jumped down onto the bags. Louis shot the thing in the head. The infected fell to the ground and went stiff.

Francis put his hand out and helped me up. Zoey and Louis put their arms around me and helped me walk.

"Is my jacket ok?"

I smiled and looked down. My jacket was un-zipped so it didn't get damaged. Good thing my jacket wasn't zipped up because I didn't want that thing to rip it.

"What about the golf cart?"

I asked looking at Francis.

"Fuck the golf cart let's get the hell out of here!"

We walked to a house that was used as a safe room. Louis and Zoey walked me into the safe room. Francis was covering our back just to make sure there wasn't any infected following us.

"Ahhhh!"

I heard Francis yell from behind us.

"Smoker!" Zoey yelled pointing at the top of the garbage pile. There was the same mutated infected that grabbed Lauren the other day. The smoker pulled Francis backwards toward the pile. Francis got stuck at the bottom of the garbage mountain and started to choke on the tongue that was wrapped around his neck. Francis tried to unwrap the tongue but was unsuccessful. Louis and Zoey put me down on the ground. The ground was covered in rocks and was very uncomfortable. Louis stumbled towards Francis but wasn't making good time. Zoey raised her hunting rifle and attempted to fire. The first bullet hit the smoker in the chest and made a bunch of green smoke come out. The second one hit it in the shoulder. Zoey held her breath and fired as the bullet sailed through the air and hit the smoker in the head. The creature fell backwards as a bunch of green smoke rose up and hung in the air above Francis. Francis coughed and tried to regain his breath. Louis helped him up and limped back towards us. I leaned up against the wall and watched as Francis walked back.

"Nice shot." He said nodding at Zoey. Zoey returned the nod and was about to say something to Louis when an earsplitting scream came from behind the garbage pile. A bunch of infected jumped off of the pile and started running towards us as Louis was halfway back.

"Oh shit!" Francis yelled. Louis looked behind him as his eyes got big. His face said it all. "Shit!" He yelled limping faster towards us. Zoey helped me up and helped me inside. I sat by the door of the safe room. I pulled the hunting rifle off of my back and started firing at the oncoming infected. The infected grew in numbers as they got closer behind Louis. Louis sprayed a bunch of bullets behind him without even looking. Louis jumped inside the room just as an infected grabbed his shoulder. Francis quickly shut the door and crushed the infected's hand. The arm fell to the ground next to me. I quickly kicked it away from me. The zombies tried to reach their hands threw the barred door but couldn't reach us. Francis walked in front of the door and fired his shotgun, but they kept coming. Francis looked over at me.

"Hand me your pipe bomb." He said putting his shotgun on the ground. I took the pipe bomb out of my pocket and tossed it to him. He lit it and ran shoulder first into the door. The door flew open and knocked the infected backwards as Francis threw the pipe bomb by the garbage. The infected ran after it and surrounded it. I guess they were attracted by sound or something. Francis ran back in and shut the door. I heard the beeping noise that the pipe bomb made. Another screeching noise came from outside the door just as the pipe bomb exploded into red mist. I opened the door to see another hunter creeping in front of the door. It pounced on me and tore at my stomach again. Zoey shot it off quickly and helped me up. I leaned up against the door and sighed in relief. Louis and Zoey sat down on the couch and did the same. Francis stayed alert and picked his shotgun up from the ground.

"Geez that was close."

I heard a scream behind me and before I was able to react, an arm grabbed me by the neck. I yelled and tried to grab the arm around me but it had a tight grip. Zoey and Francis tried to pull me away from the arm but it wouldn't let go. Zoey fired her pistol at the infected but was only able to get him in the shoulder a couple of times. Francis yanked me away from the hand as Zoey killed it. I felt my neck and sadly felt a scratch. Louis noticed the scratch and didn't look too worried. I sighed and sat on the couch. Was I gonna turn into an infected too? Louis and Francis grabbed some ammo and started loading the guns. Zoey walked to the table and grabbed a health pack.

"Now, let me see that stomach."


	4. OC Update

**Scale: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 (TO TELL THE RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THE OC'S) 1 MEANING HATE EACH OTHER, 10 MEANING BEAST FRIENDS OR LOVER AND 5 MEANING NUETRAL.**

**OC Info: I have accepted the following OC's. NOTE: I might change some OC's traits so they blend in better with the story.**

**Lily – DumbDuck92 - NOTE: Please sign in next time, thanks! You had to make me work with this one since you didn't give me a lot of info on her.**

Traits: Friendly, Caring, Worries about people, sometimes gets frustrated, hates people with bad attitudes, like's kids/teenagers, sometimes quiet, likes to help people.

**Diego Martinez – DXRough – Prisoner/ convict. I have many idea's planned for Diego **

Traits: Serious, Creative, good at hot wiring cars, willing to leave people behind, aggressive

**JT – (From Friend in Real Life) – Army Field Medic**

Traits: Kind of quiet, likes to help people, clean freak,

**Joshua "Josh" Truth – Talon Graveshadow – Your Regular Teenager**

Traits: Likes to prank people, trustworthy, good at parkour, loyal, fun to be around, easily makes friends.

NOTE: More OC's to come and I can't take all of them.

Relationships:

**Josh:**

Jake – 8.5 – Josh and Jake quickly become friends.

Zoey – 7.0 – Mostly Neutral

Francis – 5.5 – Francis sometimes gets annoyed by Josh

Louis – 6.5 – Mostly Neutral.

Lily – 7.5 – Friends.

JT – 8.5 – JT is like a mentor to Josh.

Diego – 3.0 – Josh and Diego try to stay away from each other.

Jason (Army Soldier, upcoming OC) – 7.0 – Neutral.

Rachel (Army Soldier, upcoming OC) – 6.5 – Neutral.

Sam (Female Teenager, upcoming OC) – 8.0 – There age is close so they naturally become friends.

Lacey (Teenager, upcoming OC) – 8.0 – Friends.

Haley (upcoming OC) – 7.0 – Neutral.

**WILL POST MORE OC RELATIONSHIPS TO COME**

**Diego:**

Jake – 5.5

Zoey – 4.5

Francis – 7.5

Louis – 5.0

Lily – 4.0

JT – 5.5

Jason – 4.0

Rachel – 4.5

Sam – 4.0

Lacey – 4.0

Haley – 5.0

Josh – 3.0

**JT:**

Jake – 7.5

Zoey – 7.5

Francis – 6.0

Louis – 8.0

Lily – 7.5

Jason – 7.5

Rachel – 7.0

Sam – 6.5

Lacey – 6.5

Haley – 6.0

Josh – 8.5

Diego – 5.5

**Jake:**

Zoey – 8.5

Francis – 7.5

Louis – 8.0

Lily – 8.0

JT – 7.5

Jason – 7.0

Rachel – 7.5

Sam – 9.5

Lacey – 9.5

Haley – 7.0

Josh – 8.5

Diego – 5.5

**Lily:**

Jake – 8.0

Zoey – 8.0

Francis – 7.5

Louis – 7.5

JT – 7.0

Jason – 7.5

Rachel – 8.0

Sam – 8.0

Lacey – 7.5

Haley – 8.0

Josh – 7.5

Diego – 4.0

**Sam:**

Jake - 9.5

Zoey - 8.5

Francis – 6.5

Louis – 8.0

JT – 6.5

Jason – 7.0

Rachel – 7.5

Lacey – 9.5

Haley – 7.0

Josh – 8.0

Diego – 4.0

Lily – 8.0

**Lacey:**

Jake – 9.5

Zoey – 8.5

Francis – 6.5

Louis – 8.0

JT – 7.0

Jason – 7.5

Rachel – 8.0

Sam – 9.5

Haley – 7.5

Jason – 7.5

Josh – 8.0

Diego – 5.5

Lily – 8.0


	5. Chapter 4: Games

**If you didn't see already, the OC'S getting accepted SO FAR, are:**

**Joshua "Josh" Truth (Teenager)**

**Diego Martinez (Prisoner)**

**Lily (From England)**

**JT (Army Field Medic)**

**Jason (English Royal Navy)**

**Rachel (Army Soldier)**

**Lacey (Teenager)**

**Sam (Teenager)**

**Haley (Musician)**

**Raya (Teenager) (Ray-uh)**

**MORE OC'S TO COME! Some have been given to me by private message or by real life friends or were thought up by me.**

**NOTE: OC SAFETY IS NOT GURRANTEED**

**A/N: Sorry that I've had writers block for a while. If you did not see your OC in here, I probably didn't accept it. Try submitting another one. Sorry again for the short chapter, it will lead to a better one, I promise! Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

Games

I took off my jacket and set it on the couch. This was the most awkward position I've ever been in. Except the time when I asked my girlfriend out in front of the whole school. It took a minute for her to answer but at least she said yes, right?

"Come on, you gotta take off your shirt."

I didn't really want to because it would kind of be embarrassing.

"You have to take it off or I can't help you."

"Do you realize how awkward it would be for him?"

Francis commented from the corner of the safe room. The tall man was digging through the refrigerator trying to find anything edible.

"What do you mean?"

Zoey asked taking her attention off of me to look at him.

"He's fourteen years old having his stomach tampered with by a pretty girl like you, I would feel pretty awkward if I were him."

Zoey, taken aback by the complement, smiled and handed Louis the medical kit.

"Aw, thank you Francis."

Francis smiled and returned to rummaging around in the fridge.

Louis walked over and took the medical kit from her and opened it. I took my shirt off and threw it on the chair.

"You guys might want to leave the room."

Louis said looking at them. What does he mean? Francis nodded as he and Zoey walked into the far room and closed the door. Louis rummaged through the medical pack and took out the bandages and the gauss. He also pulled out a can. He set it down on the table. I looked at the label and confirmed my fear. Alcohol.

Zoey walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Francis picked up a motorcycle magazine and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Sweet." He said smiling.

Zoey laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Man I'm tired." The college student said closing her eyes.

Zoey let the emotions of the day flow out of her body. All Zoey wanted to do was relax.

Her relaxation was cut short by a painful scream that came from the living room. It was no doubt Jake probably having the disinfectant alcohol being sprayed on him. God that stuff was terrible, but it no doubt helped. Zoey looked over at Francis who was looking at her. They locked eyes. He turned his head back to the magazine. Zoey was still mad at Francis, but not as much as she used to be. Francis was a strange guy to say the least. Zoey no doubt felt overwhelmed with the events that have happened in the past week. You might think getting bored in a zombie apocalypse would be a problem, but to Zoey, she was glad to be bored. Why would you want to be outside killing zombies when she could be in here relaxing?

Hours passed and my stomach is still hurting. Francis was still looking at his motorcycle magazine that he found and was looking through the pages non-stop. "Man I would kill to ride one of those right now." He murmured to himself. I didn't know where Louis was. "Hey Zoey, where's Louis?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"To bad the bathrooms don't work though."

I looked around the house/safe room and was surprised to see that everything was perfectly intact. It looked like it was a hold up for the military at one point; not only because of the guns and military maps in the room, but the dead soldier in the corner. And he was starting to smell to. "Guys, that body is really starting to smell." "Yeah, we better get it out of here." Louis said walking into the room. Everyone cast their glance over at Francis. Francis put his magazine down and looked at us. "What?" He questioned. "Ugh, fine I'll do it." The biker stood up and walked over to the body. "Alright buddy, time for you to go." I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. I didn't see anything out there, but I stayed alert. I glanced back and saw Francis picking up the body. "God this guy smells." He walked to the door and headed over to the garbage pile. I followed him, keeping an eye out for anything that would try to eat my face off. Francis threw the body down on the pile and started walking back. I stared at the body and all the other ones around it. God this world is screwed up. A low growl hit my ears as I stared at the bodies. I slowly looked behind me and saw a creature crouching behind me. Fear flooded my whole body as I stepped backwards. I tripped over the garbage and fell on my back. I quickly stood back up. I looked over to the safe house hoping someone was there. But no one was. I tried to yell for help but I couldn't say anything out of pure fear. The creature let out another low growl and made its way towards me. The creature made a loud screech and leaped at me. I quickly jumped out of the way. The creature sailed passed me and fell into the garbage bags. I ran as fast as I could to the safe room too scared to look back. When I reached the door, I stopped and looked back. The infected was still in the garbage pile flaring its arms and legs around. I watched it for a minute until I felt brave enough to take a step forward. The creature was watching me, trying to get at me; but it was stuck on something. "Hey Francis, where's Jake?" I heard someone in the safe room ask. "He was right behind me when I went out there." The safe room door opened and I heard someone walk out onto the gravel. "You ok Jake?" Louis asked coming up to me. "Yeah, just watching this infected trying to get at me." "Gosh, hunters can get really annoying once and a while." "I bet." The business man put his assault rifle up to his shoulder and aimed at the hunter. He fired a single shot at the hunter which hit it in the head. The hooded infected fell limply to the ground. Louis put his gun down and looked at me. "Come on." He said motioning with his shoulder. "I think I saw some Uno in there." And with that, Louis and I walked back into the safe room.

"Francis draw two." "Shit." Francis took two cards from the middle pile and looked at his pile of about fifth teen cards. "Your turn Zoey." Louis said organizing his cards. Zoey set down a blue two in the pile and looked at me. "You're up Jake." "Skip your turn Louis." Louis smiled and looked at his cards. Francis looked at his giant pile of cards and pulled out a blue four. I dug my hand into a bowl of popcorn that Francis seemed to be hogging. Zoey picked out a card and set it in the pile. "Uno." She said waving her single card around. "Crap." I put a card in the pile and looked at Louis. "Come on Louis, set me up for something." Francis said holding his many cards. "Draw two Francis." "What? Louis you traitor I could have skipped her turn. Zoey put her last card in the pile and stood up. "I win again." Zoey said confidently. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Francis stood up and walked to the kitchen looking annoyed. "Francis you're just mad because you lost three in a row." Francis ignored her and started rummaging in the food pile. "Where's the damn Doritos?"

"I'm tired." I said picking up the bowl full of popcorn.

"Same here." Louis agreed putting his glass of water into the sink.

"I call a bed this time." I said running into one of the bedrooms.

"Zoey you're on watch tonight."

"Damn it."

I dove on top of the bed, not bothering to take my shoes off. Sleep quickly snuck up on me and before I knew it, I was asleep.


End file.
